


[赤莲] 热心

by zuoqiyanye



Category: scissor seven
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoqiyanye/pseuds/zuoqiyanye
Summary: 忽的他想起了为何从未吸干过她的血，想起了那世态万千里像她又不似她的人，他们似是而非，全是她的影子，杀不光灭不净的原因。她的面容就是答案她老了，她的皱纹像水面的波纹向身体深处刻去，眼睛却还是很亮，亮得惊人，那些亮度分散成了光点坠落在他的身上。权不明白，她哭了么？她竟是会为自己哭的。惶惶数十年，一滴一滴坠在胸口，像是浇灌什么数年未生的荒山冰原。
Relationships: 赤牙/江惠莲
Kudos: 7





	[赤莲] 热心

赤牙/权x 江惠莲




刺客原作背景剧情，大量脑补




HE




含有18+内容（暴力与性爱描写）




6677字数




随性写完，不负责任




worked by ：栖林野渡

随性写完，不负责任  
  
  
如果有看不懂的或者意见建议请评论区与我互动~  
得到您的喜欢会非常感谢  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


  
**有些人生来便刚硬非常，有些人生来便模糊一团。任凭环境把他揉圆捏扁，塑造成时令模样。莫说脾气样貌，连身体温度也是千变万化。**  
**难以捉摸。**  
**倘若遇上了足以打磨消融他的利剑，自热而融，自冷而削，方有可能塑成人型模样。**  
  


  
  
权在天莲派的时候，一次也没有正经与师姐博弈。他举起手里剑，师姐却说练掌法。他又运起掌心，再向她看一眼，就连直面她眼神的勇气也流失了。她太冷，唤不起他的热，运功周天的热传在四肢百骸，到心口那儿，哗得一声就冷了。

“阿权，心思集中”

“好”他再向她望去，莹莹的棕色眸子。那好不容易被捉起来的分散思绪被砰得炸裂开，血液汩汩，顺着他的眼、皮肉骨相。整个人分崩瓦解，体液崩炸四溅，跪缩成一具摇摇欲坠的朽骨。

可在外人看来，他还是好端端一个人 ，站在地上。掌正起势，却毫无杀意，甚至一分一毫的威胁气息。

师姐也疑惑了，她盯着他那魂飞魄散的样子，却不知该怎样进行这场切磋。阿权一向行事稳重，却也心思深沉。她闹不清他的想法 ，也不敢妄作主张，但心中是有什么隐隐作痛的东西。  


她还未出招，掌也未起势，指上便浓浓是血。  
  


  
01  
———————————————————————————

那个时候权还不叫赤牙。

这个冬天渐渐暖了，回春是方便清晨练功的弟子 夜半吹笛的老翁。  
权经过山后的练功场、禅房和庭院，往夜间休憩处去。刻苦磨练内功后，连视力也好了一些。眼间飘过梨园里一抹鲜红，在那些枝桠中扎眼似的。  
权几下运气落了地，原是那看管梅园的老头儿。

“这么晚了，您不去休息？”

他难得多事，只是今夜师姐陪他练了几个时辰的功，浑身都喜悦得发着颤，难以平复。

“我来看看梅园那老太婆。今个早上给我送了点新酿的梅子酒，听说她今夜一人当值，我来陪陪她就是。”

梨园的王婆六十有余，早年丧夫又丧子，落得一人独自在山中寻短处，给教主捡了来，当这满山的花儿匠。赵老头儿又是一直独身，看听说年少武功高强，有个情人儿江湖浪荡，老年却只爱种树，不光是梨园，其它几处别院的山头全是赵老的手笔。赵老头儿对王婆的殷勤，连未出世的花骨朵儿也看得出来，二老年纪大了，找个伴儿也是理所应当。

“那您可要好好把握机会”权笑了一笑，他跟赵老不熟，也不知道是说给老人家，还是说给自己听的。

老头儿耳朵红了。  
权眼尖看见了，心里暗自快活，  
他不拿赵老头儿当外人了。这年少风传里神采奕奕的侠客，心思和自己一样。藏不住为情所困的挠心与羞涩，心上人的脸颊就在几丈之外。连夜间寒风的气味都是掺了蜜的甜。

“快进去吧，您在等什么。”他似笑又同情地说。  
夜晚风寒，他还想赶着去高阶弟子休憩处找找师姐，约好了拿她近日抄写完毕的抄本看。  
谁知老头儿动也不动，先凝望了他半晌，后才张口。

“少年人。情这一字，不是急来的。”衣袂猎猎作响，倒像是羞辱一般地冷漠。

“习武之人杀伐为旨。血都是冷透的。要慢慢等身体暖和过来。

“不是等她，是等你。”

“心热了，方可爱人。”  


他慢慢地看了权一眼，便踱到屋前，悄悄地拉了拉门口悬挂着的铃。  
“玉姑娘在吗？”老头一边颤颤巍巍地拉铃铛，一边问。

还叫姑娘。

权讽刺地笑了一笑 ，他没听懂老头儿的话，只当是老人们和年轻人本不是一批人。心肠冷热，一腔血是在自己心里滚动着的 ，哪有自己不知道的道理？于是少年人似懂非懂，又按下年少不羁地反驳欲望，目送着老头进了屋。

  
他这颗心，想到师姐，就是砰砰作响的撞击，滚滚烫烫的热。别的一概不知了。

  
———————————————————————————

  
“阿权”  
又是师姐 ，她眼眸尽是温柔神色。冷漠又疏离一个人 ，眼睛里的光彩谁又看不懂？

权闭着眼也知道是梦了。总是这样的梦，心慌难耐。

师姐在吻着他，轻轻巧巧一点唇，薄纱一样没有感觉，没有触觉，只有心间甜蜜，渗了血似的深红。

  
“你…想着我么”她又问，秀发垂在他的肩头，低眉垂眼似托付终身。  
他只望抽出手里剑跪在她身下认她剐个干净，又恨不得撕裂了心.肠捧出来给她瞧瞧。她是头顶一片云 ，什么东西也碰不到。他就在地面背着剑，拖着血淋淋的心肺残肠，一瘸一拐地追着她。望她看自己一眼。

权抽搐着，这梦已不再是美梦，血脉激突，头疼欲裂。他纵然猛烈跳起，竟从床上翻滚到地上，把石板地砸得訇然作响。

“你这小子，皮痒欠打，半夜不睡觉吃屎去吧”  
“别吵他，这家伙做噩梦不是一天两天了”  
“你是他娘啊你惯着他？自己睡不好上外面睡去，在窝里横个锤子”

一屋的师兄弟给吵醒了，骂骂咧咧地吵着，有人劝着又有人骂，一时好比蚊子窝，扎人又闹腾。

权全当作耳边风，他从铺下捡起来一件外衣披上，便裸着脚出去了。

他去梨园山头看大弟子夜眠之地。檐梁高挑，浓郁的黑中有一抹温和的夜灯，那是师姐在巡房。

他坐在那处，望着那灯。  
一时所有苦闷烦恼都不复存在，他又回到小时候。在草堆里被人闷住烧了一个时辰，出来后身大半皮都成糊状，在河水里躺着睡着冲到了千里外。当时河水也是夜间的风一般凉，他就躺在河里，凝望着河岸上一束温温柔柔的灯笼融光。他知道那灯光是什么，是他的活路，是捏他成人型的那双手。  
现在它就在他的眼前，被他日夜守望着。

赤裸脚的感觉，就像剖开的心腹，坦坦荡荡要问这夜，这世间。他现在身躯滚烫滚烫，还是梦里师姐的气息 温热的血。

！爱人不是要心热么………

  
  


  
  
02  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

后来权练了邪功。他不懂，只是自己入了魔怔，一昧觉得那砰砰跳的血红的心，是热乎乎的，是赵老头儿说的爱。

现在那东西混了一点儿毒，冰凉刺骨，是表白当日的雨，淅淅沥沥砸在身上混进血管和身体。  
师姐本不该那样冷漠的，他可是师姐一同陪伴的阿权，她把围巾套在他脖子上，给他缝衣缝鞋，她跟他说天冷了，又跟他说早晨的桃花开得及时。江惠莲用剑绝不会手抖，出掌连指骨也是清晰锋利。练功时她握拳向他挥去一掌，面容带着柔软的期许。  
她的线脚全扎进他的眼睛里，那是她的动情，他挫骨扬灰也认得出来。

不会认错！

伞骨七零八落 ，被他挥拳震碎.

  
  
面前师姐的背影长如一道坚硬的城墙，他是千军万马向她跑去，等天际也被纳入怀中。然而对方寥寥数语，一箭毙命，披靡将军也再无功成可言。他攀爬不得，双手揪住她熨烫干净的衣袖，寸寸下滑直跌到墙下枯草之中。任由墙的影子越拉越长，天堑般地将草海淹没。  
  
  
权忽而冷静下来，  
“如果我把天莲派都杀光，你就愿意了吧？”

  
毒蛇潜伏的一簇身影。钻在身体里，又开始像捕猎一般静候时机。

  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
再转眼，又是冬至。

他如约而至。  
天莲派死伤大半。  


屠杀间他突然看到了师姐--------她的眼神竟是惊慌的。原来师姐从没有认清过自己，她只是把自己当成一个小孩儿，不想这小孩儿又使出这么多的能耐，竟厮杀同门。所以他使出浑身解数从江惠莲那里讨要的一个亲吻竟是疼惜意义的！他竟妄想她也会对自己......

生出那夜间炙热难耐痛苦反侧的梦。  


他突然能听见师姐在慢慢地嘲笑自己举错了手中的剑，可惜他现在剑与掌都不用。于是他就这她那模糊的目光，爪起牙落。报复似的，，那夜间嘲笑他噩梦的同门，那白日里颐指气使的师长。血液的气味竟不似以前般令人作呕，反而渗透出一丝丝沁人心脾的甘甜。他像干涸已久的旅人，此刻只甘愿痛饮甘甜美酒，至死方休。  
  
从一旁突然飞来一穿花衣老人，怒而至极拔剑就刺。此刻便也招招致命，与他厮打在一处。

那老人的剑招好似赫赫有名一般的飞扬跋扈、剑意豪迈而果决。那剑也随他心思，杀意裹挟其中嗜血似的吞吃靠近的一切。

权杀了大半个门派，终是敌不过。血肉横飞间他却再也顾不得其它，抓了那人群中乱撞的王婆，指甲抓近了老妪的喉间。  


  
风止。  


  
他看不见其它人的神色，赵老头站在那处，剑间是血，他的皱纹里红晕全然褪去，露出了然般的神色。“少年人----”  
“别废话，你自尽。我就不杀这老娘们。”  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
他听不见别人说话了，血魔堵住了他的耳朵，唯有血和肉是他能够读懂的指示。杀了又杀之后，他却好像能够看到花衣服老人那常年用剑的老茧横生的手指，颤颤巍巍在血泊中捂住了王婆的耳朵。

万般寂静之中如刺刀划破皮肉般清晰

  
“玉姑娘......是噩梦，安心睡吧。”  


权想仰天长啸，他终于杀光了所有质疑他的家伙，所有不把他当一回事的人！他会继续这样杀下去，他的身体告诉他他就是为了迎接这样的生活---忽而年少时被人殴打与丢弃，那张张怒意四射又透着怜悯的眼神变成了他伸出去的爪，血肉得到了讨还。

他笑得高兴，这是他倒下去的最后一丝力气。权看了师姐一眼，她的目光空洞又惊愕。他听见在这阵阵欢呼的喧嚣中，心脏越发得热。夜晚的灯笼，师姐牵住他的手，他知道他的心跳葬送在哪里了。  


03

  
————————————————————————————

后来他成了刺客，反而明目张胆进门要过师姐几次。

恨啊，倒也不急于一时偿还。那慢慢的磨碎她的凌迟 才是他想要的。  
他想过这颗热乎乎的心，要给别人么。倒也不必。此时杀人饮血，方才也凉透了。夜深时想想当年那个惨死在他爪下的赵老头，他死前还扯着王婆的手，倒真像对缠绵的情人，他那笑着的鄙薄口气 连同他的爱情本身，一并葬在土里了。

心是热的。也没用。

他按着江慧莲的头，把她往自己身体里揉，让她瞧瞧那被抛弃的东西究竟有多滚烫。师姐不发一语，任凭他绑着她蹂躏 。胸口，脖颈，腋下，腿间。只要是他想要的 ，全都在他舌下牙尖过了一遍，那湿咸的气息 和他梦里倒也千差万别。年少人长大了 ，丢了那些粉色蓝色的梦，长成一条恶鬼。大小正合适 ，心性也合适 ，一点点甜也不会无限放大了 ，只能变成四溅血液里的一粒雪花，转瞬即融，成了血液本身。

他捏住师姐的下巴，指甲把她细嫩的下颚划出一条草率的血痕。她眉目里有着沉沦地微颤，又有一抹隐约的担忧。以往他一定会醉倒在这眼光之中 ，又回去做那可有可无的梦。  
可是他抽了骨头换了脊梁，不再是那个又呆又痴的傻瓜师弟。他可以随心所欲做一切事情，梦里的犹豫悱恻都是灰土，师姐就在他身下，被拉开双腿挨着他的横冲直撞。他的家伙儿大，在血魔对身体的改造下更是异于常人。弄进去的时候师姐总是强忍着不落泪，他一撞她的泪珠就啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，落在她赤裸的胸口，

风息越来越猛，他的身体开始鸣叫，内心深处有东西在怒吼，在隔着内脏撕咬他自己，赵老头儿诅咒一样的“心热才能爱人”像恶鬼号哭，无论他怎么想象击碎和撕裂那老头的样子都不奏效。那声音越热越急，随着他抽插着身下娇躯而不断升温，不断扼杀他的呼吸，鞭挞着他的绝望，直到到达顶峰。

他一把拔了出来。  
师姐夹着双腿 ，汩汩液体从她的腿间往外流 ，她抽搐着瘦弱的小腹.，仍在他的精液中一阵阵痉挛。淫荡又可怜。

“江惠莲，我问你。”他一手把她楼起来，她又瘦又小 禁不起他用力的拽。

“我让你爽了么？”他笑眯眯。  
师姐把头别了过去。

“我有没有让你爽啊～”他低下头放慢语气，舔舐着她伤痕累累的脖颈，上面他留下的勋章数不胜数，竟没有一处完好的皮肤。

“跟他舒服还是跟我舒服？”他轻轻捏了一下她的臀部，一些液体被捏了出来，留下高潮余韵的痕迹。见她不应，更是高兴一般地提高音量“我是不是比他强？不止一星半点？！”

“我把你操得都失魂了吧”他笑了笑，也不等回答。要的是羞辱，多一分一毫的解释都不能算数。师姐仍背对着，也一句都不多言。仿佛她跟他就是一个赔本生意，两厢情愿，钱货两讫。她是奸商中的佼佼者。血给他喝，内功给他，连身体也给，但他真正想要的东西，任他扒皮掏骨也得不到。

“我后天会再来。师姐尽可找人来杀我。他们活下来的话，我就不来找你。”他穿上衣服走至门口。脸上笑嘻嘻，血腥味越发重了。权低头看看自己那萎缩的筋骨，猛一抬头却又看见师姐赤.裸跪在那儿，眼睛里一抹担忧，又飞快地被换成拒人千里的冷漠。

他忽觉内心的毒蛇吐了牙出来，一肚子碎骨，刺得他疼痛难耐。光是羞辱还不够 ，他抬手把钱扔到床上，招妓似的。她一掌全拍到地上，脸上又露出透支内力的惨白。  
  


  
04  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

后来他倒是要找她 却无奈失了约。几次的纵欲让身上的白莲封印竟坚固了更多，在莹莹蓝光上又飘了一抹淡淡的红。权突然明白师姐为什么不再反抗这些亲昵，几番缠绵后只有自己赔兵损将。懒得去质问，他心有痛恨。

不知是不是威胁真的应了景，权被来自斯特国的人追杀 ，十指指甲尽断。差点死在十里坡的悬崖下头，后来一个白头发的人带他去见了刺客联盟的首领。借着刺客联盟的力量把斯特国派过来的人都宰了。那些人死前被他吸了血，干枯掉的皮骨被处理了干净 ，就埋在十里坡的枫树下面。  
经过这一耽搁，他正式属于了刺客联盟。权也不叫权了，他的刺客令牌上有两个新的字，两个字又生又恶。

赤牙跟着那些人离开了这儿，自然而然断了和师姐的联系。或许自己一走，某个男人又回到师姐的床上。可他也凉透了一切对这个年少粉色的旖旎，那些为争风吃醋而躁动的血液，已经回到了血管里，没有多余。她的眉睫，颤抖的气喘，她少之又少的求饶。江惠莲是什么人，在他十指尽断的十里坡下，血肉横生间，便被自己重新念想了一遍，她的影子模糊一团----

遭人遗弃不必记挂至死。  
  


  
多年后名叫赤牙的恶鬼名震江湖，他确时时常常作些噩梦。无非是年少，柔软的春季里有一个心心念念的身影伏在身侧，听着他那时又缓又烈的心跳。而现在他知道他肚子里的是什么，是死人骨，死人.肉，他知道肚里面的冤魂吃干了他的内脏。更别提那颗人依偎着的心了。

  
武学突飞猛进，夜里嚎哭翻滚。赤牙的牙不是一瞬长成的，是脱了又换，换了又脱。冷水里多年的日夜浸泡，像是人血一滴一滴凝聚。而后锋利异常，恶鬼丛生。每每与自己厮打之时，他总觉有老人日夜凝视。在窗外，桥头，屋上。老人一袭花衣，面貌模糊，他目睹着他吃下孩童的尸体，撕开少妇的皮肉，他的牙长在脸上，发了疯的往血泊之中长去。从不言语。

有时癫狂起来，竟胡言乱语谩骂，记不得骂的是谁，是师姐？掌门？赵老？他口舌不清，眼眸混乱。只想要那日夜窥视的家伙滚！他是倒在山林之中，任凭枯叶和仇人的血扎进筋脉，妄图与他拼个你死我活。清醒之后，哪有活人与自己相伴。是记忆还是臆想，也分不清了。  
癫狂混乱之后，又是一人行于闹市，面貌冷静如常人。  
  
后来他也见过师姐，或许只是死于爪下一袭青衣，远去一抹娇小清冷的背影，他能从人世间百态中看见她，再从红粉歌姬的眼神中认识。江慧莲这人，不似凡物，不男不女。他认不得谁是谁，但又好像时时能见到那棕色头发白色衣裳的人。  


**直到他拿到了一个人的刺杀令。**  


  
05

————————————

 **赤牙终其一生不明白心冷心热这一说** ，

跳动的心在死掉之前都是热的，会砰砰不停，会躁动不已，他听之任之，随心所欲地杀了所有质疑他心跳的人。  
但是后来，也没有听心跳的人。

五年十年，血管奔突不歇，年少时的绮梦和快乐都在日复一日的饮血中消散。要问念着谁吗？那是陈年旧事了。冷热有度，在自己身体里，也听不清辩不明了。

  
那叫赤牙的兽搏斗数年，除了坦然离去还有何好说？他早已厌倦，早已反感，他的躯体热爱血.肉，人却早已饥渴死亡。  
被青凤刺了一剑，那刻他的手指掌纹浑身叫嚣着不甘，心口却猛然一动，这身体与死亡搏命地最后两下，大势已去。  
现在那砰砰跳的东西得偿所愿了。

他往下躺，这次血肉不是幻想中的四散了，它们离开了这具作恶多端的躯体，赶赴地平线下的冰冷熔浆。

“阿权……！！！”

一声熟悉不过的声音划破那些四散的意识，血液纷纷聚拢，他想听清。

江慧莲扑过来，她的气息穿过了十几年，在他身边，砰得一击。赤牙睁眼去看她面容，仿佛多年间缠绕的心结有了答案。忽的他想起了为何从未吸干过她的血，想起了那世态万千里像她又不似她的人，他们似是而非，全是她的影子，杀不光灭不净的原因。她的面容就是答案  
她老了，她的皱纹像水面的波纹向身体深处刻去，眼睛却还是很亮，亮得惊人，那些亮度分散成了光点坠落在他的身上。权不明白，她哭了么？她竟是会为自己哭的。惶惶数十年，一滴一滴坠在胸口，像是浇灌什么数年未生的荒山冰原。

**他觉得心底慢慢热了。**

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
